


For the Love of Toku

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Follow as Kudo Haruka and Okuyama Kazusa find themselves in a lesbian relationship. And as they have sexual encounters with other Tokusatsu women.I don't know any of the girls in this story.This story came about talking with my friend FlutterGuy98 on Discord.





	1. The Keisatsu and the Kaitou

Kudo Haruka was walking through the Bistrot Jurer set where she had spent a lot of time in over the last year. She was going to miss it. They were scheduled to take it down in a few hours for the next set that they were going to have to build here. She envied the next Super Sentai team that was going to use this place for this.

She remembered the day that she got the call that she was going to play Umika for Lupinranger VS Patranger. She was so excited. She always wanted to be a part of a Super Sentai team since she was a little girl. But it also gave her the one thing that she wasn’t sure she could live without. Her costar Okuyama Kazusa. She had fallen in love with her the first day that she had met her.

And now she was not going to see her as much as she wanted to. Maybe not at all it was up to her crush how often she would see her. The thought made her want to cry. Which is why she asked for one last walk through of the set before they took it down from her bosses. And they granted her request. She would have given anything to be making this walkthrough with Kazusa.

“I’m glad to find you here.” she heard a female voice say her. Haruka turned to face her crush standing there looking as beautiful as ever. “What are you doing here?” Haruka asked Kazusa looking as shy as she ever was seeing her when she didn’t expect it. “I was looking for you,” Kazusa said with a smile. “Why?” Haruka asked with a little smile. “Because before they tear down this set I wanted to talk here. I just didn’t think you would actually be here.” Kazusa said with a smile.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Haruka asked not sure if she could take a good-bye talk here in this place. “Over the last year, I have wanted to do something here. But I didn’t have the courage to do it. But if I don’t do it now I never will.” Kazusa said looking at her friend. “And what’s that?” Haruka asked looking at her.

“This,” Kazusa said with a slight moan as she took Haruka’s face and kissed her. “Please don’t let this be a dream,” Haruka said with a sigh as she broke the kiss. “It isn’t baby. I want to make love to you here. In the place that we both worked side by side.” Kazusa said with a smile looking at the woman that she had loved for the last year.

“Technically love you were the cop. I was the thief.” Haruka said with a smile as she looked at the woman she loved. “Then my little kaitou,” Kazusa said as she climbed up on the counter of the Bistrot Jurer and spread her legs to reveal that she wasn’t wearing any panties. “Are you going to steal this keisatsu’s treasure?” she asked with a seductive voice. Haruka smiled at the sight of her pussy.

“Yes, my dear. I’m coming for your treasure.” Haruka said as she went up to Kazusa and dove tongue first into her wet pussy. “Oooo.” Kazusa moaned as she felt the tongue of the woman that she had been wanting for a year final lapping away on her pussy. And she was in heaven. And she wasn’t the only one. Haruka had dreamed about what Kazusa’s pussy would taste like. But she never expected it to taste like this. It was the best taste in the world she wanted to taste it for the rest of her life.

“How long have we both wanted this lover?” Kazusa moaned as she felt Haruka’s tongue licking every inch of her pussy. “Too long,” Haruka said with a smile looking up at the woman of her dreams. “As much as I love your tongue I need to fuck my thief.” Kazusa moaned looking at the woman.

“Whatever you say my sweet cop.” Haruka moaned as she stood up and kissed her slipping her some tongue. Kazusa could still taste herself both on her lips and her tongue and it was sooo arousing. They practically tore off each other’s clothes as they kissed each other. Then Haruka climbed up onto the counter with her new lover. Kazusa laid back as Haruka mounted her.

Both women had had this fantasy for a while to fuck on the counter of the Bistrot Jurer. For most of the takes that they did here, they both wanted this and know they were going to get it. Haruka grabbed one of Kazusa’s legs so that she could get into position for them to scissor. As they began to fuck Kazusa smiled up at her new lover as they felt their pussies try and merge into one.

“Fuck you know how to make a woman love you.” Kazusa moaned looking up at her. “You’re not doing such a bad job yourself, lover.” Haruka moaned as they fucked. “Oh fuck say that again,” Kazusa said with a smile and a moan. “You’re not doing such a bad job yourself, lover.” Haruka moaned again but this time she did it with as much sex appeal as she had.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh, fuck.” Kazusa moaned as she felt herself getting close. “You are so fucking, beautiful lover.” Haruka moaned. She could tell all this dirty talk was having an effect on Kazusa. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Kazusa moaned. “And no one has ever made me as wet as you make me.” Haruka smiled down at her as she felt herself getting close to cumming for her new lover.

“P-Please tell me your close.” Kazusa moaned she didn’t know how much longer she could hold out. “I’m ready when you are lover girl.” Haruka smiled down at her. “Good.” Kazusa moaned as she pulled Haruka into a kiss slipping her some tongue that made both girls cum for each other. When they broke apart the smiled at each other. “That was everything that I have dreamed about.” Haruka smiled down at Kazusa.

“Even better than when you came five times for that vibrator?” Kazusa asked smiling up at her. “Yeah, it-Wait how did you know about that?” Haruka asked her looking down at her lover. “I was there,” Kazusa said looking a little embraced that she had brought up that. “It was actually you that I was talking to when I fucked myself with that vibrator?” Haruka asked her shocked.

“Yeah,” Kazusa said with a sigh. “I wanted to surprise you. But I was surprised when I found you getting ready to fuck yourself to me. I knew that you had been wet when we met but to actually see you fucking yourself to pics of me.” Kazusa said with a sigh remembering watching her fuck herself. “It was hot,” Kazusa said with a smile. “Well I had a great view,” Haruka said with a smile and kissed her again.

“Can we continue this at my place later?” Kazusa asked with a smile. “We better I have too many fantasies to act out with you,” Haruka said with a smile. “Really could you name a few,” Kazusa asked with a smile. “I want to make you cum in the shower. In my bed. I want to use a special little toy that I bought a while ago. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg.” Haruka said with a smile.

“Let’s get fucking dressed and take this to my place. NOW.” Kazusa said as she quickly got down off the counter. Haruka smiled at this as she hopped down to find her clothes too. “I love it when you’re horny,” Haruka said with a smile and gave her a kiss. As they got out of there to live a few of Haruka’s fantasies at Kazusa’s place.


	2. The Uchu Voyeur

Okubo Sakurako was really happy at the moment. She had just gotten done with the press event for her new movie Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger. She had loved working on the movie. She had met two really nice women in Kudo Haruka and Okyuama Kazusa. She thought she had found two women that could be life long friends.

During her season she could only interact with her female counterpart in the voice-over booth. It was really nice to have an actual actress to work with while she was acting. She had loved Ichimichi Mao but she did love working with these girls. But early at the press conference, she felt strange vibes coming from the both of them. Like they didn’t want to be standing next to her like they were.

Toei had rented out a hotel for the party that they were going to be throwing later so the actors drifted to do there own things. She had seen Haruka and Kazusa after going up to a room they had rented in the hotel separate from everyone else’s heading for the pool. She didn’t know why she just thought that they wanted their privacy. She wanted to know why they were acting like that so she went to her room to get her own bikini and went to the pool too.

She found them in the pool which didn’t surprise her. What surprised her was that she had found them kissing. “Oh baby I wanted to do this all day,” Kazusa said with a smile as she kissed Haruka. “Why is that lover?” Haruka asked with a smile as she looked at her lover and girlfriend. “It was the first time I saw you in that costume since we started dating,” Kazusa said with a smile as she looked at her.

“Well, maybe I should wear that for you more often. If you wear yours and promise to arrest me.” Haruka said with a smile. “Has my girl been bad?” Kazusa asked with a smile. “Yes very bad,” Haruka said with a smile. Sakurako was stunned but what she was seeing and hearing. She had never thought that they were gay when she was filming with them late the year before.

But it also made sense that was what she was feeling when she was standing next to the two of them earlier. She was sensing their lust for one another. But she was also surprised by one more thing as she watched the two of them taking off each other’s bikini tops. So they were floating there for each other topless. It was something that she had never thought she would feel for another woman. And that was: LUST.

She was wet seeing the two of them kissing topless. “You are my bad girl.” Kazusa moaned as her hands went under the water and slipped the bikini bottoms to the side. “Oh fuck.” Haruka moaned as she felt her lovers fingers playing with her pussy. As she heard Haruka’s moan Sakurako started to slowly caress her breasts. Seeing Haruka start to get fingered was so hot for her.

“Do you like my fingers lover?” Kazusa asked with a smile as she started to pump in and out of her lover. “Fuck yes.” Haruka moaned as she felt her lovers fingers inside of her. Sakurako slipped her own bikini bottoms to the side as she started doing the same to herself as she watched these two lovers fuck each other. She never thought she would see this in her life but right now she didn’t want to see anything else as she freed one of her breasts so that she could fondle herself while watching them.

“Your gonna make me cum.” Haruka moaned as she felt her orgasm coming. “This soon sweetie?” Kazusa asked looking at her with a sad look. “It’s just so hot. You’re fingering me as Sakurako is finger herself for us.” Haruka moaned as she looked over to see Sakurako standing there standing there stunned. One hand still buried into her privates the other on her exposed breast.

“You’re right it is hot. Do you think she wants a better view of what we are about to do lover?” Kazusa asked with a smile giving her girlfriend a kiss while still pumping into her. “Fuck I hope so,” Haruka screamed as she came for her lovers’ fingers. Sakurako timidly walked out from her hiding spot.

Kazusa looked around and there was a diving board. “Go sit on the diving board as my lover shows you how good her tongue is,” Kazusa said as she pulled herself out of the pool with a splash to sit on the edge with her legs spread. Sakurako did as she was asked and went to the diving board and as she went she pulled off her own top and flung it to where the other tops were.

Haruka smiled up at her lover and gave her a kiss slipping some tongue why she was at it before she turned her attention to Kazusa’s bikini bottoms. Sakurako sat on the diving board as she watched Haruka slip Kazusa’s bikini bottoms to one side. From her angel on the diving board, she could see Kazusa’s pussy. Which made instantly put her fingers back inside of herself.

“Time for the good stuff.” Haruka moaned with a smile as she dove tongue first into her girlfriends pussy. “Fuck.” Kazusa moaned as she felt Sakurako’s eyes on her body and Haruka’s tongue in her pussy. “Fuck you’re right this is hot having someone watch us as we fuck lover.” Kazusa moaned with a smile looking down at her lover.

“How is it for you watching my lovely girlfriend eating me out?” Kazusa asked with a smile looking at Sakurako with a smile. “It’s fucking hot. You both are so fucking hot.” Sakurako moaned as she fingered herself while watching the two of them going at it. “Our little uchu voyeur likes the view.” Kazusa moaned as she looked down at her girlfriend with a smile. “And so do I.” she moaned.

“Are you ready to cum over there?” Kazusa asked with a smile as she felt her orgasm coming. Sakurako shook her head yes as she pumped her own fingers into herself with rhythmic bliss. “Good because my girlfriend is about to pull out the l-last stop.” Kazusa moaned as she knew what her girlfriend was about to do. Haruka smiled because she loved how much her girlfriend knew her as she rammed two fingers into Kazusa’a pussy too.

“FUCK!!!” both Kazusa and Sakurako as they both came. Sakurako sent her juices into the pool and Kazusa onto her girlfriends waiting tongue. Kazusa slide back into the water so she could hug and kiss her girlfriend. “That was so hot,” Sakurako said with a smile. “Yes, it was,” Haruka said with a smile. “I didn’t know that you two were gay,” Sakurako said as she slide into the water too. “We aren’t really,” Kazusa said with a smile. “We’re both straight but we fall in love with each other,” Haruka said with a smile.

“Okay I have got to ask this,” Sakurako said as she slowly made her way to the two of them. “What’s that?” Kazusa asked with a smile. “I never thought I could be turned on by two women. But if I don’t ask this I think I’ll regret it.” Sakurako said with a smile. “Can I join you sometime?” Sakurako asked with a smile as she reached the two lovers.

They looked at each other and then at Sakurako. “Sure. It’s a good thing that we brought our little friends.” Haruka said with a smile. “What does that mean?” Sakurako asked looking at them. “You’ll see when you get up to our room,” Kazusa said as they both got out of the pool causing splashes. Sakurako wasn’t sure what they had planned for her but she wasn’t going to miss it.


	3. The Uchu Threesome

Okubo Sakurako couldn’t believe what she was doing. She was lying naked on the hotel bed of Kudo Haruka and Okuyama Kazusa. Who she had only just found out were lesbian lovers. Hell the fact that she had just watched as Kazusa fingered Haruka. And as Haruka ate out Kazusa. All while she masturbated watching them.

She could hardly believe that that had happened. Then the two of them invited her to her to their hotel room. As soon as they walked into the room they threw aside their bikinis so that they were all naked. Then Haruka and Kazusa went straight to the bathroom and she went to the bed and waited for what she was hoping was her future lovers.

“Are you ready for us lover?” she heard Kazusa ask seductively through the door. Sakurako was already wet just thinking about what was waiting for her on the other side of that door. Then the door opened slowly. The light behind them made them look like two angels sent from heaven. Then she noticed that the two of them had something pointing at her.

“Oh god.” she moaned as she realized what it was that was pointing at her. “Do you like our little friends?” Haruka asked with a smile as she displayed the strapless strap-ons that they both had in their pussies. “Yes. Are you going to use them one at a time on me or both at once?” Sakurako asked looking at her soon to be lovers.

“What would be the point to both of us wearing these if we didn’t both want to fuck you at once?” Kazusa asked as they both crawled onto the bed. “How do you want this to work?” Haruka asked with a smile as she looked Sakurako. She was lost for words as she looked at the two of them. “I want Kazusa in my pussy and Haruka in my ass.” Sakurako moaned as she looked at them.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Kazusa said with a smile as she shifted Sakurako so that she was on her side with her legs wrapped around her and the tip of her strap-on was teasing her wet pussy. And Karuka got into position behind her with her own strap-on teasing her anus with the tip of hers.

“Don’t tease me, lovers. Fuck me like no one has fucked me before.” Sakurako moaned after a few moments of this. “Our little plaything wants us to fuck her,” Haruka said with a smile as she kept teasing her. “Yes I can see the look of lust in her eyes right now,” Kazusa said with a smile as she kept the teasing up on her end too.

“If you can see the lust in my eyes. Then please quench that lust.” Sakurako moaned. She didn’t know how much more she could take of this before she took matters into her own hands and made them fuck her. “Okay since you asked so nicely,” Kazusa said with a smile as she thrust her strap-on into Sakurako in the front and Haruka did the same thing in the back.

“Fuck.” Sakurako moaned as she felt both of them start to fuck her. Both Kazusa and Haruka found a rhythm that made her body a pendulum. So that when Kazusa was thrust into her Haruka was pulling out. Then when Haruka was thrust into her Kazusa was pulling out. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Sakurako moaned with every thrust. “Do you like the way we are fucking you, sweetie?” Kazusa asked as Haruka kissed Sakurako’s neck. “Fuck yes. Fuck me harder.” Sakurako moaned as she felt them fucking her.

“Shall we pick up the pace my love?” Haruka asked with a smile and a moan as she looked at Kazusa. “Do you think she can handle when we go all out?” Kazusa asked with a matching smile and moan. “Fuck yes. I can handle it. I NEED IT.” Sakurako moaned. “That’s one vote yes,” Kazusa said with a smile. “Then let’s pick up the pace.” Haruka moaned as she did just that.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. OH, FUCK!!!” Sakurako moaned as she felt her first orgasm hit her. “Did our space ninja just cum?” Kazusa asked with a smile as she kept fucking her with the same speed and power that she had before. “Yes, I did. Please make me cum again.” Sakurako moaned with a smile. “Whatever you say,” Haruka said as she pulled her face to a position where she could kiss her slipping her some tongue.

“That’s so hot,” Kazusa said with a smile as she started to lick Sakurako’s neck. “Oh fuck. I am your plaything. To fucking use as you see fit.” Sakurako moaned as she felt her two lovers fucking her so good that she never thought she was going to recover from this. Which she loved more with every thrust they made. “Oooo. That sounds fun. Should we start calling her our plaything lover?” Haruka asked with a smile as she fucked her ass. “Yes we should,” Kazusa said as smiled at her lover as she fucked Sakurako.

“Oh fuck, I’m going to cum again.” Sakurako moaned as she felt the biggest orgasm she had ever had coming. “Good because I think we aren’t going to last much longer either,” Kazusa said as she kissed Sakurako slipping her some tongue as she did. “Oh yeah suck my girlfriend’s tongue.” Haruka moaned with a smile as she watched her girlfriend kissing their plaything. As she felt her own orgasm coming.

“FUCK.” all three girls screamed as they came together sending their juices everywhere. Kazusa kissed Sakurako again. But this time it was soft and tender. And she pulled her strap-on out of Sakurako and then her self causing both of them to sigh happily. Soon after Haruka did the same.

“That was so fucking good,” Sakurako said with a smile as the three of them slowly sat up and looked at each other. “Yes, it was,” Haruka said with a smile as Kazusa came up to her and sat next to her giving her a kiss. “So where do we go from here?” Sakurako asked with a look of unsure.

“Well, both of us are straight. But we fell in love with each other. So we decided a long time ago that we would let people join us in bed for a short time. But we thought that that would be a man. Not another woman.” Kazusa said with a smile. “So what you’re saying is that this was fun but it is not going to become a full-time thing,” Sakurako said looking at the girls.

She was a little heartbroken, but also a little relieved. It’s not like she didn’t want this to happen again she definitely did want to be fucked by one of them or both of them again. But she also wanted to have a future with a husband and kids someday. And if she was their plaything full time she couldn’t have that. But the thought that this was possibly the only time that she was going to feel them fucking her made her wish that they never stopped.

“No this is not going to become a full-time thing,” Haruka said with a smile as both of them crawled their ways to Sakurako who smiled at them. “But I think I can speak for my lovely girlfriend. That we think that we should not only include Tokusatsu hotties like you. And that we would love to revisit this from time time.” Kazusa said with a smile.

“YES!!!” Sakurako screamed. She was so happy that this wasn’t going to be the last time that she would be fucked by the two of them. But also that she might be joined by women like Yano Yuuka, Ichimichi Mao, Sato Rika, Matsuda Ruka, Shide Yuumi, among others was such a turn on. “I take it, you like that decision?” Haruka asked with a smile. She shook her head yes. “And I would really like to have a round three,” Sakurako said with a smile. “I think something can be arranged,” Haruka said with a smile as Kazusa kissed her shoulder blade as they began to make love again.


	4. The Kaitou and her Changing Room Love Nest

Haruka and Kazusa were out shopping in Tokyo. Haruka was looking at all the outfits that she could buy trying to find the right one. Kazusa was shopping for the perfect sundress for her to wear. But Haruka couldn’t stop seeing how many people were looking at her girlfriend. They had decided to keep it from the world that they were lovers. Only a handful of people knew there deep dark secret.

The only people that knew were the Tokusatsu ladies they would have threesomes or make love to while the other one watched. It was a turn on for Haruka to know that her woman was so confident in their relationship that she would let other women into their bed. But she was seeing the looks that some of the guys and girls in the shop were giving her girlfriend and it bothered her to no end.

She needed to make her girlfriend hers. She needed to turn her on so much that she wanted to take her in the changing room. She picked through the clothes and found what she thought would be the perfect outfit that would turn Kazusa into a horny little sex kitten. She smiled as she hid it away so that Kazusa wouldn’t see it by accident before she saw her in it. And went up to her with a smile and grabbed her hand.

“Come on I need you there to see this outfit,” Haruka said pulling Kazusa to the changing rooms. Kazusa smiled and pretended that she was fighting it for the people that were watching them. But she wanted to see what her lover had picked out. She was picking the sun dress out for a weekend that she was planning not that long from now. Haruka had no idea that she had planned this weekend out. And she had hoped that Haruka might have an outfit that would go great with this weekend.

Kazusa waited on the outside of the changing room. While they were both girls. It would be to strange if they went into the same changing room together. “Ready?” Haruka asked in a cheerful voice. “And waiting,” Kazusa said to her lover. Haruka pulled back the curtain to show that she had picked out this outfit that showed far to much skin. And really wasn’t Haruka at all.

“What is that?” Kazusa asked with a little giggle. “You don’t like it?” Haruka asked almost crestfallen. “It’s just not you,” Kazusa said looking at her girlfriend. “I’ll take it off,” Haruka said and it looked like she was about to cry. Kazusa didn’t like to see her like this so she pushed her into the changing room. “What is it, baby?” Kazusa asked with a gentle face and voice to match.

“That wasn’t the reaction I wanted from you,” Haruka said trying to look anywhere but her girlfriend. “Did you want me to love it?” Kazusa asked looking at her but thought this had more to do with her girlfriend and not the outfit she was wearing. “I wanted you to love me in it,” Haruka said as she started to tear up. “Honey. I love you regardless of what you’re wearing.” Kazusa said holding her close.

“But all those guys and girls out there. They were all checking you out. And what do I have on them?” Haruka asked as she cried on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “They just want my body. You have my heart. And my body. You are my total package. You are cute as a button when we are out in public and you are my sex kitten in bed. You have the one thing they never will. And that’s ME.” Kazusa said with a smile as she wiped away her girlfriend’s tears.

“Now let’s take that off of you before I damage it,” Kazusa said gently as she started to undress her girlfriend. “Damage it?” Haruka asked unsure of what she was talking about. “Well did you think I would have a talk like that and not want to make love to my girlfriend in her little love nest that she had planned for us?” Kazusa said with a smile as she removed the last of Haruka’s clothes and set them aside gently before she backed her girlfriend into the chair for her to sit in while she was getting dressed for what was to come.

Haruka smiled as she felt her girlfriends lips on her skin. This was not how she had thought she was going to feel Kazusa’s lips. She thought they would be filled with lust and wanting. But as Kazusa gently kissed her nipples she had never felt this much love coming from someone. Each kiss was filled with it. And it was filled with something more important than wanting. And that was desire. Haruka let out a soft moan as she felt her girlfriends desire to make love to her.

“Keep it quite, lover. Unless you want to get found out. Do you want an audience?” Kazusa asked with a smile as she slowly went south with her kisses. “I love you, baby,” Haruka said with a smile as she felt her kiss her hairless crotch. “And I love you too,” Kazusa said with a smile as she dove tongue first into Haruka’s pussy. “Oooo.” Haruka sighed as she felt her girlfriends tongue.

She longed for that feeling of her tongue lapping away at her pussy. It reminded her of those long months that she had dreamed that this would happen and it never did. Every time she felt this she wanted to go back in time and tell her younger self that everything she had wanted was going to come true. She was going to feel the tongue of her lover as it licked her pussy.

“I love your tongue,” Haruka said with a smile. “Well, what do you think about the rest of me?” Kazusa asked as she slowly stood up and removed her clothes in a tantalizing way. “I love it too.” Haruka moaned as soft as she could as she watched her girlfriend getting undressed for her. She needed to have her touching her, even more, the more skin she saw. Until she was standing there in front of her naked. “Then show me how much you love it,” Kazusa said with a smile as she mounted her girlfriend giving her a kiss.

Haruka kissed her back slipping her some tongue as she kissed her. Their pussies slowly tried to merge into one as they began to gyrate into one another. Haruka tried to do exactly what Kazusa had asked her to do and show her how much she loved her. And how much she loved making love to her. She felt their pussies merging as they made love to each other. “You are the best fucking lover I have ever had.” Kazusa moaned as she felt her orgasm coming.

“Yes,” Haruka said with a smile as she achieved the goal that she had set out to do to start. To make this woman hers. Kazusa smiled at her and kissed her one more time as the two of them came for each other. The world had fallen away. All that mattered was each other. Outside their changing room love nest, no one was aware that two women in love had just made love to each other. And that they were kissing with the love that only two people that loved each other deeply could.


	5. The Kaitou & Keisatsu’s Man Power

Kazusa and Haruka were enjoying their vacation. Especially for Haruka, she didn’t know that they were going to do this. It was a surprise until the very last minute when she told her to get her passport for them to travel to America. Haruka had never been to America before. Kazusa had been there once and she always knew that she was going to come here when she found the love of her life. Which she had with Haruka.

It was a little getaway spot that only a few people knew about in the Adirondack Mountains. She spent the day enjoying the sights and sounds of the mountains around her. Kazusa spent the day watching her and falling deeper in love with her. That night they were in the bar having a drink when they spotted two men enter the bar. They look like they were travelers that were heading somewhere.

But the second the two of them saw Haruka and Kazusa they went nuts. Both girls didn’t understand why. They were in another country. Why would anyone know who they were? But both of them came straight for them. “Umika and Tsukasa.” one said. Both girls were shocked to have someone in the USA knowing those names. The two of them looked at them confused.

“I think you’re scaring them Steve.” the one said with a smile as he sat down next to Kazusa. “Hi, I’m David Bendis. And this is Steve Guy. Both of us are huge Super Sentai fans. In fact, I just started your season the other day. I’m on episode 6. Not bad.” David said with a smile. “I didn’t think Super Sentai was on American television. Just Power Rangers.” Haruka said giving us a confused smile.

“It isn’t but some of the older Power Rangers fans have started to find ways to watch the source material. Some have even started watching Kamen Rider, Ultraman, and other Toku shows too.” Steve said with a smile as he sat next to Haruka. “So you two are American otaku?” Kazusa asked looking at both guys. “Yes. We are both otaku.” David said with a smile. “What’s an otaku?” the bartender asked as he came to take the guys orders.

“It means we are adult Tokusatsu fans. And Tokusatsu is basically Power Rangers.” Steve said expecting the same reaction that any adult American gets for liking Power Rangers. “Grow up kid.” the bartender said as he gave the two guys their drinks. “Do you guys get that a lot?” Haruka asked with a sad smile. Both Kazusa and her were otaku themselves because they look at Tokusatsu as the thing that brought them together. “Too often. Anyway, what are you doing here in America?” David asked them.

“We came here on vacation. I came here I vacation a lot when I was a child. So what brings the two of you here?” Kazusa asked with a smile. “Just passing through. Can’t believe that you two are here though.” Steve said with a smile. The four of them started to talk and laugh for the next few hours. All the while Haruka was getting a thought that she couldn’t get out of her head. She just had to run these thoughts by Kazusa before she could act on some of them. And she found her moment to do just that when the boys left for the men’s room.

“I want to fuck them,” Haruka said with a smile. “What?” Kazusa asked surprised by what she had heard her girlfriend say. “Come on we are both straight but we fell for each other. Don’t you ever get that urge to have a cock?” Haruka asked with a smile. Kazusa had to admit that she was enjoying herself with David. “Okay, but we have to be in front of each other. I like seeing you as you lose control.” Kazusa said with a smile and a wink.

“We’re back ladies,” Steve said with a smile as he sat down by Haruka and David by Kazusa. “Did you miss us?” David asked with a smile. “Oh so much,” Kazusa said as she playfully smiled at him. “So Kazusa and I were talking would you like to continue this conversation back at our hotel room?” Haruka asked with a smile. Both boys jumped at the chance to be in their hotel room. Both of them hoped that the night was going this way. It would be a dream come true.

Haruka smiled, as she and Steve walked hand and hand to her hotel room. David wasn’t waiting until they got to the room. He had wrapped his arms around Kazusa’s waist and was kissing her neck only looking up from time to time to make sure the two of them were indeed following Haruka and Steve. As soon as the four of them walked into their hotel room and shut the door and pretense that the girls had gone out the window. Kazusa spun around and started kissing David like he was her lover of main years.

Haruka kissed Steve too slipping him her tongue. “I need to be inside of you.” David moaned breaking the kiss for only a moment before he went back in for another kiss slipping her his tongue. She playfully shoved him into a chair facing the bed and started to do a striptease for her fan. While she was doing that Haruka had already torn off her’s and Steve’s clothes and was currently giving him a foot job that he was begging for. “Fuck.” he moaned as she giggled at the effect that she was having right now.

“Oh fuck.” Kazusa moaned as she lowered herself onto David’s waiting cock as she watched her girlfriend as she climbed on top of Steve lowering herself onto his cock. “Fuck.” Haruka moaned as she felt Steve inside. “You're so fucking hot.” David moaned as he kissed her neck as he fucked her. “I know,” she said playfully as she felt him fucking her. She truly loved this feeling of his cock inside of her. And so did Haruka. It had been so long since she fucked a man. And Steve was doing such a good job at the moment.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.” Steve moaned as he fucked Haruka. “Then cum fucking feel my sweet Haruka up.” Kazusa moaned as she felt her orgasm coming. She could tell that Haruka was there too. “You want my friend to fill her up what about you?” David asked with a smile as he kissed her neck again. “Fucking fill that pussy with your cum!” Haruka moaned as she felt her orgasm just seconds away.

“FUCK!!!!” all four of them yelled as they all cum in a group. “Fuck,” David said heavy breathing. “I second that fuck.” Steve chimed in. “You boys know how to treat a woman don’t you?” Haruka asked with a smile seeing the look of orgasmic bliss from her girlfriend. The guys just smiled. They never thought that they would fuck two Toku ladies in a motel but that’s just what they did.

“Will give you boys a little breather while Haruka and I get something for us to drink,” Kazusa said giving David a kiss. “Then we are going to go again,” Kazusa said as the two of them left to get them something to drink. As the girls fixed the glasses and opened a bottle. Haruka smiled at her girlfriend. “Do you regret it?” Haruka asked already knowing the answer. Kazusa kissed her girlfriend. “If I regretted it I wouldn’t have offered to go again. And no swapping...this time.” Kazusa said as the two of them left the bathroom to there waiting lovers who welcomed them back with open arms and waiting erections.


	6. The Pipopapo Delight

Kazusa and Haruka were back in Japan after their vacation. They loved their experience with those boys and they were looking forward to their next encounter with them. They even had plans to invite them to Japan in the near future. But right now they were just hanging out in a restaurant. They had just had lunch when they spotted someone walking into the restaurant with a smile on her face.

“Kazusa sweetie isn’t that Matsuda Ruka?” Haruka asked looking at the girl. Ruka had been apart of another Tokusatsu show called Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. She had played Poppy Pipopapo a very unique character. She had many “Costume Change!” moments in the show changing between Poppy and Poppy’s civilian/nurse form Karino Asuna. She was also quite the looker too. “It sure is,” Kazusa said turning her head to look. But when she looked back she saw a smile on her girlfriends’ face.

“Oooo. That smile makes me wet when I see it.” Kazusa moaned lightly seeing her girlfriend like this. “Good. Because I want.” Haruka said with a smile. The two of them made there way over to Ruka and started a conversation with her. “Man I have to get going. But this was too fun. Is there a way for me to meet you two again?” Ruka asked after looking at her watch. “Sure we just moved in together. Here is our address.” Haruka said handing her a napkin with there address on it. “You sure this is going to work?” Kazusa asked with a smile as they watched Ruka leave the restaurant. “Yup,” she said with a smile.

And sure enough the next day they were surprised by a visit from Ruka. “Sorry I had to leave yesterday,” Ruka said with a smile as she walked into the apartment looking happy to be here. “It’s okay and welcome to our humble abode,” Haruka said as Kazusa set up for their next step in her plan. And Ruka was none the wiser as she set it all up. Come right this way.” Haruka said with a smile as she led the way to there living room.

Haruka smiled as she heard the sounds of their favorite video of them and Sakurako playing on their TV. “Oh sorry Ruka we didn’t expect you,” Kazusa said as she slowly found the remote to turn it off making sure that Ruka could see the group of them lapping away at each other’s pussies while moaning softly. “Oh, I, uh, was I interrupting something?” Ruka asked looking between the two of them.

The two of them loved the fact that finding out that the two of them had fucked a woman that she had worked with for a few promos for there respective shows. “You two...” she said looking at the two of them. “Love the female form a little too much,” Haruka said coming up behind her. Ruka felt her body slowly press up against hers. Part of Ruka was scared of what was about to happen to her. But as she felt Haruka’s breasts pressed up against her back and Kazusa smiling like she was about to find a new toy she slowly became wet.

“Would you like to feel what Sakurako felt when she was here giving us her house warming gift?” Haruka asked as she kissed Ruka’s neck. “Oooo.” Ruka moaned as she felt this kiss. “That’s not giving us an answer,” Kazusa said as she walked over with as much sex appeal that Ruka had ever seen. “Fuck yes.” Ruka moaned as she felt Haruka’s hands slowly explore her body.

 Kazusa reached up and brought Ruka’s mouth to her own as Haruka started to undress her new plaything. Ruka never thought she would be here kissing another woman. But right now her body was begging for this kiss to continue and for the woman standing behind her to remove these clothes from her body. She longed for them to feel her flesh and to feel theirs. Haruka finally managed to take off her dress so that she was standing in front of them in her bra and panties.

“So we have a little question for our new little friend,” Kazusa said breaking the kiss with Ruka and Haruka got out from behind her. Instantly Ruka missed them. She needed them now. She had to feel them. She had to kiss them. She had to be their new toy for them to play with. “We can do this with or without these beauties,” Kazusa said as both of them held up two strapless strap-ons.

“Fuck.” Ruka moaned. If the fact that she was wet wasn’t apparent before it had to be now. “I think our girl wants these don’t you?” Kazusa asked with a smile as she started to undress for this. “So do I,” Haruka said with matching smiles. “Oh fuck.” Ruka moaned as she watched them slowly get undressed and start to suck on those strap-ons they were going to fuck her with. She wanted them inside of her. She wanted to be theirs.

“Oooo.” both Kazusa and Haruka moaned as they inserted their ends of the strap-ons inside of them. They then walked up to their new toy and Haruka ripped off her soaked panties with one yank. She moaned as she felt that. And as she did Kazusa unhooked her bra and threw it aside. “Who do you want in which hole my sweet?” Kazusa asked with a smile and gave her a kiss. Ruka looked at both women. She knew who she wanted to fuck her wet pussy and who would fuck her ass.

She didn’t say who was going to be fucking her pussy. All she did was push Kazusa onto the couch and climbed on top of her and slowly lowered herself onto her strap-on. And as she felt the strap-on enter her pussy she felt Haruka return behind her. Teasing her with the tip of the strap-on against her anus. “Don’t tease me, baby. Put it in me.” Ruka moaned as she felt a rush of pleasure from riding Kazusa.

Haruka rammed it inside of her. “Fuck.” Ruka moaned. As she felt her first ever DP from these two women. She never thought that she would fuck two women but she right now never wanted this to end. She loved this. She needed this. “So Poppy Pipopapo, are you enjoying us inside of you?” Haruka asked as she kissed her neck as the two of them pumped into her.

“YES!” she said as brightly as possible trying to emulate the character she played for so long. But she couldn’t quite get it. She was in too much lust and pleasure to pull it off. “Close enough.” Kazusa moaned as she pulled Ruka into a kiss slipping her some tongue as Haruka moaned with the delight of fucking her asshole with the strap-on. “I’m going to fucking cum for this.” Ruka moaned. She had never felt an orgasm like this before.

“Good because we can’t hold out much longer either.” Haruka kissed Ruka’s neck. She could tell that her girlfriend was so close by how unfocused her eyes were. And she herself had an orgasm building inside of her. Ruka pulled Haruka down making her kiss her neck as she kissed Kazusa slipping her some tongue as the three of them came together sending their juices everywhere.

“That was amazing,” Haruka said with a smile give Ruka another kiss to the neck as she pulled out of her ass. “Yes, it was,” Kazusa said with a smile. “But there’s one thing that I want right now,” Ruka said with a smile. “What’s that?” Haruka asked as she watched Ruka slowly climb off of Kazusa. “I wanna make a video as Sakurako did. But I want it to be flesh on flesh.” Ruka said with a smile.

“Then follow us into the bedroom. So we could play filmmakers.” Kazusa said with a smile. Ruka got up and walked sensually to the hallway they had pointed her too. Haruka then turned to Kazusa. “I love you,” she said with a smile and blew her a kiss. “I love you too. And I love your sex drive most of all.” Kazusa said with a smile as the two of them got up and walked to their bedroom where their little Kame Rider hottie was waiting to make a video that she would never forget.


End file.
